


Punishment,  For All My Sins

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Punishment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: The Avs Record Isn't so Great.  Joe needs to take care of business





	Punishment,  For All My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this  
> [Prompt](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4220878#cmt4220878) at the sinbin, and well, this happened. 
> 
> I have never written anything like this .. . so.  
> Un beta'd. All mistakes my own.  
> No harm intended, simply fun from a prompt. 
> 
> If you found this by googling yourself, friends, family, or somebody you know, back up now.

Gabe never anticipated events would unroll like they had after the past few games.  When Joe had held a mandatory dinner, he thought there would potentially be a lecture, and then a team building activity. Punishments had never been anywhere close to the thoughts in Gabe’s mind.  

 

The Swedish Captain stood awkwardly watching with pained eyes as his teammates stood silently in line, waiting for the GM to to spank and paddle them.  One paddle for every team ahead of them in the Division, and then three for “Morale Boosting.”  At least, that’s what Joe called it.  

 

When Joe had told them about this new punishment, Gabe had thought it was some sick joke.  But now, as he watched Tyson lean onto the counter, ass exposed, skin glowing redder with each slap, Gabe knew it wasn’t a joke.  He had tried to call out and protect his team, but that had earn him an “additional line of punishment.”   According to Joe, Gabe would be last, and watching his friends and teammates be punished, was just a part of his own punishment.  

 

When it was Gabe’s turn, Joe instructed for him to drop his drawers, bend over, and grab his ankles.  Nobody else had to do it that way.  Gabe wanted to protest, but felt it was better to comply and keep his mouth shut.  Gabe swallowed thickly, and did as he was told.  Joe pulled out a new leather crop and a paddle.  Gabe saw his teammates eyes widen.  Tyson started to step forward, but thankfully, Nate reached out and stopped him.  That would have only made things worse for all of them.  

  
  


Unfortunately, this didn’t go unnoticed by Joe, who had looked briefly at Tyson before speaking.   **“Barrie. Up here.  Johson, you too.”**   Tyson swallowed and moved as he was told, following after Erik timidly.   Joe softly clapped the leather on his palm, the soft snap audible to everybody.  

 

**“Since you’re so eager to help, Tyson, go ahead.”**  Joe offered out the crop, and Tyson shook his head.  

 

**“No way. . .”**

 

Joe gave him a look, as if to warn him to take it, and Tyson slowly extended his arm and took it, moving closer.  

 

Gabe spoke for the first time since he’d been put into such a position.  His voice was shaky, but with the hint of authority he used when he was going to get after someone.   **“Just do it, Barrie.”**

 

Erik looked confused as Joe handed him a piece of cloth.   **“You’ll need this for his mouth.  Since you’re so quick to speak to the media, you can make sure nobody hears your Captain’s cries.”** Joe gave him a warning look.  

 

Erik looked down while their teammates all looked up at them, then back to the floor, with wide eyes.  Joe barked at them to all look as their Captain would take the brunt of their punishments.  With a grunt, he looked at Tyson.   **“Begin!”**

 

Tyson bit his lip and shakily slapped the crop against Gabe’s ass as Erik head him steady and put the rag gently over his mouth, all while avoiding the gaze of anybody else.  Joe was not pleased with the lack of emphasis Tyson used.  Hee put his hand over Tyson’s and pulled back to deliver a blow to Gabe that was so forceful, the blonde rocked forward into EJ, his eyes smarting from the sting.  

 

Tyson felt his own eyes sting, simply from knowing that he had done that.  Joe removed his hand from Tysons and mentioned for Tyson to continue.  Tyson bit his lip harder and delivered another blow to Gabe.  

 

**“Harder!”** Joe commanded.  

 

Tyson had never felt so horrible, but with more force, he slapped Gabe again, the blonde’s body shaking forward from the force.  Joe continued to order Tyson to strike harder.  The brunette did as he was told, in fear of what would happen if he didn’t.  

 

Gabe’s body was flushed, sweat beading on his brow as Tyson delivered the blows to his skin.   Erik kept Gabe’s mouth covered, soft cries falling into the fabric, tears rolling down Gabe’s face as he was no longer able to hold them back.  

 

Tyson was able to finish at 18 when Joe gave the one-word command of stop.  He had to fight the temptation to reach forward and apologize and rub Gabe’s face.  He instead settled on dropping a hand to Gabe’s back as if by accident, his stomach dropping when Gabe flinched away from him.  Tyson pulled his hand back quickly.  

 

Joe commanded the players one by one, making EJ stay where he was, holding the cloth, as every other team member was ordered to give their leader 2 blows with a crop, and one slap across the face.  

 

With authority, Joe spoke.   **“Beatings will continue until morale improves.”** He looked towards Erik and hand him drop the cloth, handing him instead the crop.   **“Ten blows.  For your behaviors.”**

 

Erik looked confused as he was pushed towards Gabe by Joe.  

 

**“But he isn’t the one who spoke, I did.”**

 

Joe gave him a warning glance before speaking.   **“But he should have kept you in check.  Fifteen now, for your mouth.”**

  
  


Erik’s eyes widened, and guilt resonated across his face as Gabe piped up.    **“Just do it, Erik!”** Gabe’s voice shook as he spoke.  

 

**“I’m sorry, Gabe…”** Erik spoke in a soft voice, almost like a whisper, before he did as he was told.  

 

Joe walked around and spoke, even toned.   **“Beatings will continue until your record improves.  Your leader will take the majority, so you better improve not just for yourself, but for him too.”**

 

Gabe had been unable to hold in his cries any longer, letting out a throaty cry as Erik hit him.  After the last lash, EJ gave the crop to Joe, and moved back with the other guys.  Joe told Gabe to stand up and right himself.  Gabe held back a whimper as he did, back throbbing, ass numb, and bloody.   

 

He kept his eyes down as Joe put on a big smile and clapped Gabe on the shoulder.   **“Good luck this week, boys!”** As if nothing dark had happened, the GM waved with a smile and was out of the room.  

  
  


Tyson waited until Joe was gone, before rushing forward.   **“Gabe, I’m, I. . .I’m so sorry.”**

 

Gabe gave him a look, as if to say “not here.” 

 

**“Guys, go home. Get some sleep.  Take some Advil or something, ice your sores.  I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”** He finished and wordlessly turned and started towards the door, walking slow and pained with every step.  

 

<hr>

Tyson looked to Nate, who nodded after Gabe.  

 

**“Nate, what do I do?”**  Tyson wasn’t good at this part, the repairing part. 

 

Nate made a list for Tyson to run by a drug store, and sent him off quickly.  Tyson hurried around and got the list of items before he headed out towards Gabe’s.  He needed to make sure he was okay.  

 

When he got to the condo, he rang the buzzer, and was wordlessly buzzed in.  Tyson was quick to get upstairs and knock.  He heard Zoey bark and the quiet shuffle of barefeet as Gabe opened the door. 

 

Tyson slid in and immediately started to apologize.  Gabe simply shook his head and shushed him.   **“Stop. You had to do it.  Just, shh.”** His voice was soft.  Raw.  Tyson felt his stomach drop, and looked down before speaking.  

 

**“I brought some stuff. .. to help with .. you know.”**

 

Gabe didn’t seem to notice though, but was busy looking at Tyson’s face, noting the red mark on his cheek where he had been slapped.  Gabe reached out to his face, ignoring the pull in his arms as he did so, his blue eyes full of worry.   **“Does your face hurt?”** he asked before moving to get an ice pack for Tyson, who stood dumbfounded.  Gabe was literally getting him an icepack, in this shape? 

 

**“It’s fine, Gabe. Stop.”** He put his arm gently on Gabe’s hand.   **“Thank you, for worrying, but please, let me take of you. . .”**

 

Gabe sighed and nodded, not putting much of a fight, a shock for him.   **“Okay.”**  He led Tyson upstairs, Zoey following along, her toenails clattering against the hardwood.   As they got to Gabe’s room, he let himself and Tyson inside, before shutting the door.  A disappointed Zoey flopped down outside the door with a long sigh.  

 

Tyson took his bag into the bathroom and starting taking out basic first aid supplies.  Gabe came in quietly and looked over at Tyson before he started to pull off his shirt, a soft groan escaping him from the pain.  What had started as spanks and slaps for everybody, had turned into torture for Gabe.  His skin was glowing red, welts beginning on his skin, muscles sore from the horrible position.  

 

Glancing towards Gabe, Tyson bit his lip and helped the younger man get his shirt off before moving towards his pants.  Gabe slowly undressed with Tyson’s help, face bright red with embarrassment and pain.  

 

In any other situation, Tyson would have cracked a joke about how rare it was to see Gabe blush.  But now wasn’t the time, and fortunately, he was sometimes able to keep his mouth under control and not embarrass himself.   Once Gbae was fully undressed, Tyson turned Gabe around gently, and gasped when he saw just how bad it was.  

 

**“Gabe. . .oh fuck. I’m so sorry. I would never do this . . .just. .. I. . I hate this.”** Tyson’s face was full of pain and remorse as he looked at the blonde.  

 

Gabe didn’t say anything though, he simply looked down and shut his eyes, standing so vulnerably in front of Tyson.   Lovingly, Tyson got a washcloth warm and the antiseptic cleaner, and started to carefully clean up the cuts and welts.  Slowly, he made sure he got them all, carefully crouching down to tend to Gabe’s poor thighs and ass.  Two of Tyson’s favorite body areas of Gabe’s, and they looked like they burned and hurt.  

 

Tyson was serious and somber as he gingerly cleaned the marked skin, before ever so gentle and making sure that he didn’t cause more harm than was caused.  

  
  


**“You don’t have to do this, Tyse.”**

 

**“I want too. . .now hush.”**  He finished with the cloth and rinsed off the blood, before moving towards his shoulder, tenderly repeating the actions.    

 

As soon as he finished cleaning the cuts, he got out the arnica cream that Nate had told him to get, and started to carefully apply the ointment.  Gabe flinched multiple times, Tyson frowning and apologizing each time.   **“It’s not your fault, Tyse. . .”** Gabe would add quietly, grimacing in pain.  

 

When he was completely finished, Tyson looked at Gabe.   **“I can’t believe he. . I. . .he. . did this.”** He didn’t know how to phrase it, but he couldn’t believe this had happened, and would happen more if they didn’t improve.  

 

Gabe just sighed,  **“Done?”**

 

**“Yea. I’m going to go grab an ice pack. Or five, and be back.  You try to get comfortable.”**  He quickly scurried downstairs, stopping to pet Zoey’s head when she snuck into the room.  

 

While Tyson was downstairs, Gabe pulled on the loosest pair of shorts he could find, and collapsed down face first into the mattress, groaning as he did so.  Zoey crawled up beside him and protectively curled up around him.  Gabe tangled a hand in her fur, careful not to move his body more than he had too.  

 

Tyson gathered ice packs, towels, and a few other items, as well as some water, before hurrying back upstairs.  As soon as he got close to the bed, Zoey growled at him lowly, not her typical reaction.   

 

**“S’okay, Zo. Just Tyson. He won’t hurt me.”**

 

Tyson got a sour taste in his mouth.  He  _ was _ the one who had hurt Gabe.  

 

**“Stop thinking, Tyse.”** Gabe mumbled, eyes fluttering as he looked up at him.  

 

The darker haired man snapped back to it, and moved by Gabe, so very carefully placing towels on his skin, then the ice bags.  Gabe winced, Zoey moved closer, protecting him.  

 

**“Okay.  I brought some anti-inflammatories…”**

Gabe just snorted.  **“Need Advil, Tyse, not big words.  Thank you.”** At least he was able to tease a little bit.  

 

Tyson didn’t argue, just handed them to him with some water, watching Gabe move carefully and just enough to be able to take the pills with a swig of water.  

 

**“Need anything else?”**

 

**“Just you.”**

 

**“Gabe.”**

 

**“Stop, Tyson. I want you here with me.”**

 

**“But, I-”** Gabe cut him off.  

 

**“Tyson.  Come here.  Rub my face, comfort me, tell me I’m pretty, or whatever.  Just, stop blaming yourself. Come be my boyfriend.”** He ordered, looking up at him.  

 

Not one to disobey his boyfriend’s wishes, Tyson moved closer to him and curled up beside him, reaching out to gently rub Gabe’s face.   **“I’m so sorry it hurts, baby.”**

 

Gabe batt his eyes big at Tyson, his lips and cheeks skill red from where EJ  had held the fabric tight against his face.  Tyson leaned over and softly pressed a kiss to Gabe’s forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.  

 

**“We’re gonna get better, Gabe.  We have too. . .this can’t keep up.”**

 

Gabe shushed him once more, looking up with those big blue eyes.   **“Tyse.  Stop.  Just, be my boyfriend right now, please?”**

 

With a nod, Tyson moved closer and rubbed Gabe’s hand softly, watching him.   **“Okay.”**

 

The blonde sighed softly, relaxing into Tyson’s touch, eyes heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

Tyson watched Gabe for the longest time, worry furrowing his brow as he watched the blonde sleep. They had to get better.  If not for the record, for Gabe’s sake.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever tried something of this caliber - hit me up with the feedback!


End file.
